


doorstep

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: dimension 20 [34]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 01 Season 01: Fantasy High Freshman Year (Dimension 20), Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, Pre-Canon, getting kicked out (offscreen)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: Tracker shows up on Jawbone's doorstep with everything she owns in her arms.
Relationships: Jawbone O'Shaughnessey & Tracker O'Shaughnessey
Series: dimension 20 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706107
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	doorstep

Tracker is fourteen, and holding a bag filled with her things. She’s standing in front of Uncle Jawbone’s apartment, and she needs to knock, but her arms are full and even though it’s silly, she doesn’t want to set her bags down.

Instead of thinking about her dad’s face as he closed the door, she moves the bags around until she can knock.

She only has to wait for a few seconds before the door opens. He peeks through the chain before he sees it’s her and his eyes widen.

He opens the door and says, “Tracker?”

And she doesn’t know if it’s the naked concern on his face or the way he’s already ushering her inside but she can feel the composure she’s been clinging to by her fingertips start to crack.

“Hey kiddo, what are you doing here, it’s the middle of a school day? Here, lemme get those for you”

He takes her bags and sets them on a drooping couch, and turns back to her.

She blinks quickly but the tears don’t go away and when she speaks her voice cracks.

“Hey- uh, hey, Jawbone, I- My parents, um-”

Jawbone looks to her bags and back at her, and understanding dawns, and Tracker bursts into tears.

Jawbone gathers her up into his arms and rubs circles across her back as she cries.

“Come here kiddo, I’ve got you. Just let it out. And don’t you worry, okay, you can stay with me as long as you want.”


End file.
